


Forget About Him

by aloststar



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Breeding, I'm Bad At Tagging, JOE IS PACKING, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloststar/pseuds/aloststar
Summary: "Wh-What are you doing?" Cherry was in tears at this moment, his glasses falling from the aggressiveness of Joe's actions, "Stop joking around! This... This isn't funny anymore.""Kaoru." Joe grabbed the other's hand as he placed it on his chest. The green-haired freak had his heart beating fast, racing even, as Cherry just stared at him not able to speak, "I'm serious about this."He brushed his long hair as he softly pat his cheeks, prepared to taste him again, "I'm gonna make you forget him."
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	Forget About Him

"J-Joe!"

Joe wasn't himself today. Once Cherry became within his reach, he pulled him close to him and started tasting everything from top to bottom.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Cherry pushed him away. 

The two looked at each other, catching breaths as Joe looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"What's wrong with you?" Cherry told him. It was obvious that something was bothering Joe, but the sudden action he pulled towards him was far from expected, "Joe... don't tell me you lo--"

Joe took off his shirt as he began to close the distance between him and Cherry. It caught the pink-haired man off guard as Joe started to kiss his neck again, whispering softly as his hot breath touched Cherry's pale skin.

"I like you, Kaoru."

Joe kissed him. Cherry wanted to push him away again, but feeling the other's tounge on his made him not want to let go. His face blushed a deep red as he reciprocated his feelings and closed his eyes. That's when it struck him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Cherry was in tears at this moment, his glasses falling from the aggressiveness of Joe's actions, "Stop joking around! This... This isn't funny anymore."

"Kaoru." Joe grabbed the other's hand as he placed it on his chest. The green-haired freak had his heart beating fast, racing even, as Cherry just stared at him not able to speak, "I'm serious about this."

He brushed his long hair as he softly pat his cheeks, prepared to taste him again, "I'm gonna make you forget him."

Cherry stared at him in disbelief. He chuckled with no malicious intentions, but only because he couldn't believe what Joe said, "So that's what it's about?"

Joe buried his head in Cherry's neck as he whispered yet again, making Cherry's face go deep red, _"Please, Kaoru... let me have you for once."_

They stayed like that for a little while. After a few seconds, Cherry lifted his head so he could look at him directly in the eye, "Are you always this aggressive to all the women you've hooked up with?"

"...No." Joe looked away, "But I'm more serious when it comes to you."

"Maybe that's what you say to all of them." Cherry chuckled, "Fine. You can have me."

As if something snapped, Joe's eyes brightened at the sentence and gazed at Cherry's lips immediately. They were soft, light red, and ready to be devoured.

"Joe!" As he licked his lips to taste the scent of the man he longed for years, he lifted him up from the counter and proceeded to make way to his room. 

When they reached the bed, they both started to undress each other in a pace that had the same vibe as the adrenaline rush from their skating. Joe looked at him for one last time, eyeing everything as Cherry was fully exposed, ready for him.

"Fuck." Joe cursed as he grabbed the lube from his night stand, covering his fingers with it as he lifted Cherry's ass to get a better view, "Tell me if it hurts, yeah?"

"J-Just get on with it." Cherry hid his face in embarassment. Joe's fingers were long and thick as one entered his ass, gasping at the sudden contact, "Ngh... fuck, feels weird."

Slutty... he felt so slutty. His legs were spread out as felt another finger inside him, and his hands were already grasping the sheets. Fuck, fuck this fucking gorilla and his big hands.

"You're so tight, fuck." Joe curled his fingers that were inside and Cherry released a rather loud whine, making him flattered, "If you keep squeezing like that, you might not be able to take it later."

"Ugh-- How am I supposed to-- ngh~ loosen up?" Cherry's sentences became hard to understand as three of Joe's thick fingers started pushing and pulling inside of him, "Mm~ Ha!"

"Relax." Joe kissed him again, more gentle than before as he felt Cherry slowly getting more relaxed as he stopped squeezing around Joe's fingers, "There you go... much better, isn't it?

"J-just get on with it!" Joe pulled his fingers out as Cherry whined with the lack of contact. His hole puckered, begging for entrance and Joe was at the edge of his seat by now.

"Fucking hell." Joe suddenly got irritated and Cherry looked at him, wondering. His brows were furrowed and he was about to burst until he felt Cherry's slender hands touch him.

"Joe, what's wrong?" 

"Ah, it's just..." he was out of words to say as he felt himself blush due to Cherry saying his name, "I... think I ran out of condoms. Shit, I got too focused on this Adam thing and forgot to prepare-- fuck--"

"Joe." Cherry kissed Joe's cheek which made him turn around in surprise, "Just fuck me without one, I can't seem to care at this moment."

He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close to him, kissing his lips softly as he tugged on his pants to persuade him, "And don't say his name. It's just you and me here."

Joe's heart fluttered with his words and actions. He smiled to himself as he slowly kissed him again, pulling away to say something, "Aren't you scared?"

"I know you get tested regularly from the amount of girls you're fucking."

"Ooh... jealous?"

"Shut the fuck up before I change my mind."

Joe smiled. He pulled his pants and let them fall to the floor as he released his cock, aching as it hiding in his undergarments for too long.

He wanted to fuck Cherry **now.**

"What the fuck?" Cherry stared at his length before it was about to enter, "Jesus Christ, you're telling me you're that big?!"

"That's why bitches always come back for seconds." Joe winked to tease him, but it was obvious that he didn't like joking around, "Are you scared? We could stop if you want to."

"Stop being a good boy now." Cherry whispered to him, earning a chill from his lover, "Ram it inside me."

Joe grabbed his soft slender legs as he slowly pushed inside of him, gently as possible so that Cherry could adjust to his length.

"Shit-- move--"

"Okay, just a little bit more, baby, we're halfway there."

"Half?! Oh fuck!"

All of Joe's huge cock was inside Cherry and he could already feel himself cumming from  
the massive length inside of him. He wanted to tell him to stop, but this massive thing inside of him was already making him feel loads of pleasure simply from entering him.

"You okay?" Joe rolled his tounge on one of his pink aching nipples as the other whined with both his upper and lower boy getting aroused, "Shit, you look so fucking sexy."

Cherry's mouth was wide open, saliva falling to his jaw as his lips were bright red from all the sucking Joe did earlier. His chest was also covered in love bits with Joe devouring him every time he saw an exposed part of Cherry.

"I'll be moving." Joe didn't have an introduction as his pace started out fast. Cherry was caught off-guard and began to scratch marks on his back due to the intensity of his actions.

"Fuck! Ah!" He started to bite on Joe's neck as he felt his ass being repeatedly clapped due to the aggressiveness of Joe's thrusting. He wanted to yell at him, scream at him and tell him to slow down, but his words came out in blubbers and could only spit out that he wanted more of him.

"Hah-- fuck, damn!" Joe let out a shaky breath and grasped Cherry's ass so that he could go in deeper. Fuck was he tight, but the constant whining and blubbering of the man underneath him made every second of pain worth it.

"I like you, Kaoru." he doesn't stop thrusting inside him, changing positions as he laid down on his bed and now Kaoru was riding him. He looked so sexy from Joe's point of view, fucked out of his goddamn mind.

"S-Stop." Cherry bounced up and down on his cock, trying to feel more the warmth that covered his insides, "Haah~ Mm, you feel so good, damn!"

"But I'm serious." Joe groaned as his hands traveled around Cherry's body, touching his waist, ass and pinching the nipples which earned him a loud moan from the man riding him, "You're so beautiful, Kaoru."

"Shut up." Cherry whispered as he buried his face in Joe's large chest. He was still riding his cock, he just didn't want to see Joe's face after professing such love to him, "Just shut up and fuck me inste-- aah!"

Joe grabbed Cherry's hair as he guided his lips to his, savoring the taste as he grinded his hips with a faster rhythm than before. Cherry's moans drowned in Joe's mouth, making him bite his lower lip.

"S-So good, Joe~" Cherry didn't have the energy to insult him anymore. He wanted more, more of Joe inside of him. He was sure that it was the horny talking and taking over his brain, but he didn't care, "Joe, fuck-- I'm your slut! H-Harder!"

"Damn." Joe moaned quietly, loud enough for Cherry to hear and boy did that turn him on. He was fucking him rougher than before and Cherry's legs gave out due to the intensity,

"Hngh-- Joe?!" Cherry's face was now facing the bed, ass up high as Joe pulled his hair, making Cherry whine, "Ah! Ah, fuck!"

"I want you so much, Kaoru." he gave his cheeks a little rub, enjoying the view before entering Cherry again, making the bed creak due to his movements.

_"Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru!"_ he chanted that name as if it was a prayer, his chants in time with his grinding as he violently thrusted inside his ass, "You're addicting, Kaoru."

"Joe-- fuck! Ah!" Cherry knew he was close, and with Joe's movements getting messier he knew the bigger man was also near his climax, "Joe~ I'm close, ah! Hngh, let me see you~"

Joe paused for a moment before helping Cherry go back into missionary, and their perspective of each other was amazing.

Joe was sweating, quietly groaning as his cock twitched seeing Cherry in such a position. His eyes were almost closed due to tiredness and his ass was full of his cock, a little bit of precum leaking from his dick.

Cherry wrapped his arms around Joe, their faces close to each other as they felt each other's hot breaths reach their faces, "Ah... Y- You're making me feel so- hngh! Good. Kojiro, let's cum together."

His real name coming out of his mouth while looking this sinful was so, so much. He grabbed his hands and positioned them above Cherry's head, making him unable to move his arms as Joe tightly locked his hands.

"Fucking hell, Kaoru."

Joe started chanting his name again, fucking him roughly into the bed as Cherry continued moaning, "K-Kojiro! Hngh- Ah! A-Am I making you- ah! Feel good?"

"You are." Joe sucked on his tounge as he tasted every nook and cranny of Cherry's mouth, still thrusting into him like some wild animal, "So fucking good, Kaoru."

"I-I!" Cherry reached his orgasm before he could say anything as he watched his cum reach both his and Joe's chest. Joe was still grinding into him, making him whine from the overstimulation, "Kojiro, aah! Please- hngh!"

"Just a little bit more, Kaoru." after a few more seconds, Joe felt himself spill inside Cherry as he loudly whined _"Kojiro"_. He let go of Cherry's hands and began to kiss him softly, drowning out Cherry's panting.

"Damn, came too much." Joe pulled out and the sight of Cherry leaking out his cum while being covered with his own was _heavenly_. He kissed him again, more desperate than before as he chuckled, "So beautiful, Kaoru."

Cherry kissed him back, but his expressions showed irritation, "You fucked me too hard."

"You liked it."

"My legs hurt." Cherry sighed, but he smiled, "It was worth it. It's rather shameful to say this, but now I understand why you're so popular."

Joe laughed at the compliment, blushing maybe since he wasn't used to Cherry not insulting him, "Let me take care of you, Kaoru." He lifted him up with no effort as they made their way to the bathroom. Cherry blushed at the gesture, and he felt his pride disappear when he starts to remember how good Joe made him feel.

"Hey... Kojiro."

"Yeah?"

"You're really fucking dumb for thinking I'm still in love with Adam." Cherry blurted out, "It's you who I want."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is definitely the horny speaking.
> 
> I always have this thought of matchablossom spit roasting me, and watching the english dub was not good for my heart. I can't believe they managed to make them gayer than before.
> 
> But yeah, they're both hot. I'd let them tag team me for free I swear (is it obvious that I'm a whore for both of them).
> 
> Matchablossom's sexual tension is just *chefs kiss*. Although Renga is my favorite ship, they definitely have a special space in my heart. Also, FUCK ADAM LMAO WHY DID CHERRY HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT UGLY ASS.
> 
> But more importantly, this work was actually inspired by this artwork right here: https://twitter.com/umikochannart/status/1369434559876628484?s=21, please check it out they make HEAVENLY ART.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm a really basic writer and english isn't my first language, so I hope I did well. So to the matchablossom community, happy reading!


End file.
